Elemental Powers
}} Elemental Powers are ancestral powers used by Elemental Masters in Ninjago. They allow the users to control specific elements. For over a hundred generations, Elemental Powers have been passed down so that new Elemental Masters can continue using them to protect Ninjago from the many forces of evil. However, some of them have become Inactive, with no one left to possess them. Elements Fire Fire is a main element, currently used by Kai. Fireballs can be created by the user. Kai can also do Fire Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. This element has a relationship with Smoke. Fire corresponds with the colors red and orange. Lightning Lightning is a main element, currently used by Jay. This element allows the user to shoot lightning bolts. Jay can also do Lightning Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. This element has a relationship with Wind. Lightning corresponds with the color blue. Earth Earth is a main element, currently used by Cole. This element allows the user to make earthquakes. Cole can also do Earth Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. This element has a relationship with Metal, Poison and Nature. Earth corresponds with the colors black and brown. Ice Ice is a main element, currently used by Zane. This element allows the user to freeze things. Zane can also do Ice Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. This element has a relationship with Water. Ice corresponds with the colors white and light blue. Water Water is a secondary element, currently used by Nya. This element allows the user to command and control the power of Water. Nya can also do Water Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. This element has a relationship with Ice. Water corresponds with the color light blue. Energy Energy is an elemental essence used by Lloyd. This element allows the user to manipulate a mysterious green power that is a combination of the original Ninjas' elements, minus the actual abilities of them. Lloyd can also use Energy Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. This element has a relationship with Golden Power. Energy corresponds with the color green. Golden Power Golden Power is an elemental essence formerly used by Lloyd. A user of Golden Power is able to shoot golden blasts and rays, and use golden Spinjitzu, and summon the Elemental Golden Power Dragon. It is the power used by the First Spinjitzu Master to create Ninjago, and thus can be used to move mountains. Golden Power corresponds with the color gold. Creation Creation is an elemental essence used by Master Wu. It can create objects with Spinjitzu and can also summon the Elemental Creation Dragon. Creation corresponds with the colors pale gold and white. Destruction Destruction is an elemental essence used by Lord Garmadon. It associates with the color purple. Destruction allows the user to destroy anything with Spinjitzu. They can also create darker versions of the four main elements (Fire, Lightning, Earth, and Ice) but only dark lightning was shown. Destruction corresponds with the colors black and purple. Metal Metal is a secondary element, currently used by Karlof. It associates with the color gray/silver. The user is able to turn his or her body into completely metal, giving them strength. Metal associates with the colors silver/grey. Mind Mind is Neuro's element, and lets the user read other people's minds, predict what they are planning, and can also send mental messages. It associates with the color gray. Nature Nature is a secondary element used by Bolobo. It has the power to trap enemies with vines. Bolobo wields the staff known as the Staff of Nature, which can manipulate plants. It associates with the colors green and brown. Time Time is a secondary element used by Acronix and Krux. This element branches off into four different abilities: Pause, which allows the user to temporarily pause time around them or just pause select people, Slow-Mo, which creates a sphere of energy around a person or object causing them to be slowed down, Fast Forward, which can be used to speed ones self up, and Reverse, which can be used to reverse time to a certain moment or just a person/object. When Acronix and Krux attempted to use their powers on Wu and Garmadon, the four abilities of Time were absorbed by the Time Blades. It associates with the colors orange/copper, blue, red, and green. Amber Amber is a secondary element used by Skylor. It lets the user mimic the other Elemental Powers. It associates with the color orange. Wind Wind is used by the now-deceased Morro to manipulate wind/air and clouds, fly via aerokinesis (whom of which can generate as well), and spin around like a tornado. It associates with the color green. Form Form is a secondary element used by Chamille and lets the user shape-shift themselves into other people. If the user is harmed, they can heal/re-generate themselves. It associates with the color purple. Speed Speed is a secondary element of Griffin Turner. It gives the user enhanced speed, agility, and reflexes. It associates with the color white. Light Light is Paleman's element and lets users become invisible or manipulate light. Shadow Shadow is a secondary element used by Garmadon when he was evil. It is currently used by Shade. It allows the user to travel in shadows. It associates with the color black. Smoke Smoke is a secondary element that is currently used by Ash. It allows the user to turn into smoke. It associates with the color gray. Poison Poison is currently used by Tox. It allows the user to manipulate poison. It associates with the color green. Gravity Gravity is currently used by Gravis. It allows the user to manipulate Gravity. Sound Sound is currently used by Jacob Pevsner. It allows the user to control sounds and voices. It associates with the color cyan or can be colorless. Darkness Darkness is an elemental essence that is used by the Overlord. It allows the user to turn someone evil. It associates with the colors purple and black. Imagination (non-canon) Imagination is an element, which allows the user to imagine or create whatever they want. It associates with the color blue and it is used by Wu and Neido in the LEGO Universe video game. Green (Movie) Green is an element used by Lloyd in The LEGO Ninjago Movie. Green represents life and allows the user to connect with nature and all living things. It is generally associated with the color green. Notes *The use of Elemental Powers goes well beyond use in combat or bypassing obstacles. For example: **An Elemental Master can manifest their very own Elemental Dragon, by overcoming their respective fear. ***If said master shows fear, the Dragon shall vanish. ***If two Elemental Masters show strength against their fears, together, they can fuse their two Dragons into one. The Dragon Blade can also create a Fusion Dragon. **Elemental Powers can be used for various spells, such as the Anacondrai Transformation spell or in conjunction with the healing tea Mistaké gives Lloyd in "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago." ***In the case of the Anacondrai Transformation spell, it is seemingly implied that all Elemental Powers are necessary to complete it, Chen even boasting about having "all the power." However, the spell does not require Wind, Water, or Time. According to Tommy Andreasen on Twitter, only elements listed in Clouse's Book of Spells were needed.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/863683352393650176 ****It can be implied the spell only requires active Elemental Powers as, Morro had been banished to the Cursed Realm, Nya had yet to unlock her Water power, and Acronix and Krux, along with the Time Blades containing their power, had been lost to time. **Elemental Reactions can be created and used to draw in other power users. This is the primary method the Dragon Hunters used to attract Dragons. *Just as Elemental Power has many uses, many materials or weapons can disable, store, or manipulate it. These include: **Vengestone—a material which stops Elemental Powers from working, usually used in chains, cuffs, or cages to keep Elemental Masters from using their powers to escape captivity. **The Blue Crystal on Chen's Island can absorb Elemental Powers. Chen's Staff of Elements contained this crystal and used its power to steal the power of fighters defeated in Season 4. **Chronosteel—a powerful metal that can absorb Elemental Powers. Forging with it is physically and mentally draining. With it Ray and Maya forged the Time Blades to steal Acronix and Krux's powers. **The Dragonbone Blade can attract and absorb Elemental Powers thrown at it. *Not all elements originally conceived were used in the show, with the possibility for some to be used later. **Magnetism was a concept for an element, but got scrapped early on. *Despite unlocking their True Potential, the four original Ninja couldn't tap into their inherited Elemental Powers without depending on the Golden Weapons, until awakening them at the Temple of Light. **However, immediately after awakening these powers, they gave them to Lloyd, so he could tap into the Golden Power, leaving them with only their Elemental Blades for power. They were finally able to control their powers within themselves when Lloyd returned them. However, this process caused a power-link to form between Lloyd and the four, meaning they'd lose access to their powers should Lloyd be compromised in someway. ***At the end of "True Potential," Lloyd becomes unable to use his powers, yet, the Ninja keep their powers. This could mean the power-link between them and Lloyd has disappeared. *Elemental Masters can also choose a person to pass their elemental powers down to if they don't have any children of their own, as revealed in "Snake Jaguar." *Time is the only Elemental power to have more than two colors associated with it. *Destruction is possibly the most powerful elemental essence—maybe rivaling even Golden Power—due to the fact that Skylor who was one of the most powerful elemental masters could not handle the power it took to use Destruction. *It is possible that Time is the strongest element in all of Ninjago, as it took the whole elemental alliance, including Wu and Garmadon(who have elemental essence which is said to be more powerful than elemental power) to defeat the Time Twins. **it was stated by Tommy Andreasen, Creation is because "power must be used with care. Wu is wise and knows not to over use his Creation." Destruction might be the same when Garmadon was good before he letted the Devour venom consume him. Gallery Season1FireSpin.png|Fire JaySeason2IntroGif.gif|Lightning ColeSeason2IntroGif.gif|Earth ZaneSeason2IntroGif.gif|Ice NyaTruePotential.png|Water New Lloyd.gif|Energy GoldenPower.png|Golden Power WuGivingOutfits.gif|Creation SamukaiDestructionSpinjitzu.gif|Destruction Karloff Kai.jpg|Metal Mind37.png|Mind Nature.png|Nature LightUse.png|Light SHADOW.png|Shadow FormSkylor.png|Form Dark.png|Darkness Poison.png|Poison SoundSymbol.png|Sound Amber.png|Amber JayWind.png|Wind Speed.jpg|Speed SMOKE.png|Smoke Gravity3.png|Gravity MoS67Time.png|Time MoS66Pause.gif|Pause property of Time MoS66Slow-Mo.gif|Slow-Mo property of Time MoS66FastForward.gif|Fast Forward movement of Time MoS66TimeRewind.gif|Reversal movement of Time Spinjitzu.PNG|Imagination TLNM Lloyd Poster.jpeg|Green References de:Elementarkräfte Category:Elements Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Skybound Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Day of the Departed Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Energy Category:Water Category:Time Category:Wind Category:Speed Category:Smoke Category:Shadow Category:Amber Category:Nature Category:Poison Category:Form Category:Mind Category:Metal Category:Creation Category:Destruction Category:Golden Power Category:Sound Category:Light Category:Darkness Category:Imagination Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:Ninja Category:Sudo-Element Category:Elemental Essences Category:Ninja's Abilities Category:Main Elements Category:Secondary Elements Category:Green Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Hunted